memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Voyager (NCC-74656)
The USS'' Voyager ''(NCC-74656) was an Intrepid-class Federation starship launched in the year 2371. Initially believed lost on her maiden voyage, Voyager became famous throughout the Federation for her 70,000 light-year journey back to Federation space across the Delta Quadrant under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. After seven years in that distant part of the galaxy, Voyager reached Earth through the use of a Borg transwarp conduit. Four years later, Voyager returned to the Delta Quadrant to lead the Federation task force known as Project Full Circle. Construction history Construction began on the USS Voyager in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with her sister-ships, USS Intrepid, USS Bellerophon and USS Pathfinder, under the direction of Admiral Patterson Voyager was the built second of the class, and in early 2371, Voyager was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Kathryn Janeway. Following the launching ceremony, Captain Janeway took Voyager on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Voyager stranded in space. The [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]], under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Voyager's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. Service history 2371 After undergoing repairs at Utopia Planitia, Voyager proceeded to Deep Space 9 to await its first mission: to travel into the Badlands to locate Chakotay and his Maquis crew, along with Lieutenant Tuvok, who was operating undercover. Once the final crew complement arrived, the Voyager departed DS9 and headed into the Badlands. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was transported over 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a member of the Nacene species. At the beginning of their journey home, Voyager unknowingly enters the territory of the Dresh, a fiercely territorial race that uses mines to guard its borders. When Captain Janeway is injured in a collision with a Dresh mine, Commander Chakotay must take command to save the ship. However, his attempts to save Voyager is hindered by the fact that Tuvok has disabled his command codes. When Voyager suffers damage, Neelix directs them to a spaceship graveyard on the planet Alcawell. When Lt. Torres, Ensign Kim, and Neelix enter a spaceship to investigate they are transported across time. They are apprehended by the Alcawellians and charged with temporal violations. After detecting a tetryon beam emission from a derelict First Federation vessel in the Kuriyar Cluster, Voyager is drawn into a centuries-old war between the Hachai and the P'nir. The intervention of Captain Janeway means that both parties unite in a war against the Federation. While negotiating for the coordinates of known wormholes, Voyager is attacked by the Cartel freighter, Kapon, and her main computer processor is stolen. With Voyager on emergency power, Captain Janeway is determined to get the stolen technology back. Stardate 48531.6: Stardate 48579.4: Voyager discovers a micro-wormhole that leads to contact with a Romulan vessel in the Alpha Quadrant. Unfortunately, time is not on the crew's side as they prepare messages for their distant loved ones. Stardate 48658.2: Ensign Seska is found to have been trading Voyager's replicator technology to the Kazon - in clear violation of the Prime Directive - and an investigation uncovers an even more surprising revelation: she is a Cardassian spy. Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres crash-land a shuttle on the planet Pathon. They meet a young alien girl named Quator and eventually are forced to destroy the shuttle before beaming back to Voyager. VOY The Murdered Sun -- Stardate 43897.1 is given in the story, but is inconsistent with other dates. While the Federation battles the Furies in the Alpha Quadrant, Voyager encounters a Starfleet distress call leading them to a vast assemblage of non-humanoid races engaged in a monumental project of incredible magnitude. Here is the source of the terrible invasion threatening the entire Alpha Quadrant -- and, for the Starship Voyager, a possible route home. 2372 Voyager discovers a world being torn apart by awesome volcanic stresses. The primitive inhabitants of Drenar Four face extinction unless Voyager intervenes -- something the Prime Directive forbids. A mysterious signal lures Voyager to a uncharted sector of the Delta Quadrant -- and an enigmatic ghost ship floating adrift in space. Janeway mounts an investigation, hoping the alien ship may hold a clue to the whereabouts of the Caretaker's long-lost ship and his mate -- the only known entity with the power to send Voyager home. Voyager travels to Sardalia, a planet blessed with great natural beauty and apparently friendly inhabitants. The Sardalians welcome Voyager enthusiastically, but the Sardalians seem almost too eager to help. Janeway fears they are hiding some secret agenda. When Tom Paris and Harry Kim disappear while visiting the planet, the captain and her crew find themselves caught in the middle of a planetary war -- and faced with an agonizing moral dilemma. Stardate 49373.4: Lt. Paris becomes the first person to achieve warp 10, but the historic flight has unusual consequences on his physiology, and provides a glimpse of the next stage of human evolution. Voyager suffers a series of violent attacks masterminded and conducted by Seska and the Kazon-Nistrim. The starship ultimately falls to its brutal attackers, and the Starfleet crew are left stranded on the hostile world of Hanon IV as their vessel departs without them. 2373 Stardate 50032.7: As Captain Janeway and her crew adapt to life on Hanon IV, Lt. Paris gathers the support of the Talaxians, as well as the Doctor and the Betazoid murderer Lon Suder, in an attempt to retake Voyager from the Kazon-Nistrim. Stardate 50312.5: Voyager is attacked by the 29th century timeship UTS Aeon, and drawn through a temporal rift to Earth in 1996. The crew must negotiate both an unfamiliar culture, and the attentions of businessman Henry Starling. Stardate 50312.5: The crew of Voyager race to prevent Henry Starling from using the Aeon to travel to the future in order to acquire new technologies - and unwittingly cause the destruction of the Sol system. Stardate 50348.1: Kes is invaded and possessed by the consciousness of Tieran, a ruthless Ilari warlord who uses the Ocampans slight form and formidable psychokinetic powers to overthrow his homeworld's government. As Kes finds it increasingly difficult to deal with the lasting psychological effects of Teiran's possession she turns to Lt. Torres to help her control her anger. As Kes learns to master her emotions by building a windmill, she also proves to be vital in solving the mystery of an alien starship that is stalking Voyager. As Voyager continues its voyage through the Nekrit Expanse, Neelix suggests that the crew have a talent night to keep everyone entertained and stave off boredom. Captain Janeway agrees and suggests that all senior staff play some part in the night to encourage all the crew to participate. Stardate 50984.3: The crew of Voyager enter Borg space - and discover that the collective has lost the upper hand in a war against Species 8472, an immensely powerful race who hail from fluidic space. 2374 A failed transwarp experiment leads to Voyager having to eject the warp core. Lt. Paris and Lt. Torres are sent to retrieve it, but when their shuttlecraft is destroyed, leaving them adrift in space with only a few hours supply of oxygen, personal truths are revealed. Seven of Nine finds an abandoned subspace relay network that has the ability to send a message to a Starfleet ship detected in the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager is able to send The Doctor through the relay network and he arrives on board the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]]. The Doctor is able to get a message to Starfleet letting them know of the fate of Voyager. Stardate 51501.4: Lieutenant Joe Carey receives a message from his wife letting him know that she and their two children are doing fine. She has not moved on and is still waiting for him to come home. Meanwhile, other members of the crew receive other personal messages from home: Tuvok has become a grandfather, the rest of the Maquis are either dead or imprisoned, and Janeway's fiancé, Mark Johnson has married another woman. 2375 ]] Stardate 52619.2: Captain Janeway devises a mission to retrieve a transwarp coil from a damaged Borg Sphere. Captured by the Borg Queen, Seven of Nine is taken to the heart of Borg space -Unimatrix One. The crew of Voyager work to rescue her from captivity and utilize the new technology. Captain Janeway reflects on the life of her ancestors, Shannon O'Donnell and Henry Janeway, and the events of the year 2000 that brought them together under the shadow of the Millennium Gate. The crew of Voyager comes to the rescue of another Federation starship, the [[USS Equinox (NCC-72381)|USS Equinox]] - but its beleaguered crew hide a secret that may threaten both vessels with destruction. 2376 Stardate 53015.1: Captain Janeway vows to track down Captain Rudolph Ransom after learning how he has surrendered his principles in order to expedite the Equinox's return to the Alpha Quadrant by murdering innocent life forms. Stardate 53167.9: Voyager's warp field caused it to be pulled into some kind of Underspace corridor. The ship then made first contact with a Turei ship that was pushed out of the corridor. Voyager was pulled 200 light years from it's last position. It was then forced to land, where they found, awakened and made first contact with the Vaadwaur. Stardate 53689: Voyager encountered a debris field. They got locked by a tractor beam by a crew of pirates that had their ship enhanced with Borg technology. Stardate 53854.7: Voyager came under a attack by a unknown ship. After destroying the ship, Voyager was pulled into a place called the Forge. There they came under attack by scavengers from other ships trapped there and were attacked by harvester ships. Following that event, Voyager diverted to a primitive medieval planet filled with ion storms where a warp capable species hid weapons and equipment. The aliens asked Voyager 's crew to help remove the weapons before the natives got their hands on them. 2377 Stardate 54315.3: Voyager receives a distress call from an Hirogen training facility, only to find the advanced holograms used as prey in their combat simulations have achieved sentience and intend to wage war against all organic life. Stardate 54337.5: The Doctor's loyalties to his holographic brethren are tested to the limit as the megalomaniacal tendencies of the rebel holograms' leader, Iden, continue to manifest during the voyage toward a Class Y planet on which they intend to build their own society. Stardate 54732.3: The Doctor's attempt to write a holonovel, Photons Be Free, causes trouble for the crew of Voyager. Even more troubling, however, is the fact that it brings into question the Doctor's rights as a sentient individual. Stardate 54973.4: Ten years after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant after 23 years in the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Janeway plots to alter the course of history and bring her starship home via a Borg transwarp hub. After journeying to 2377, she soon comes face-to-face with the Borg Queen as the crew of Voyager commit themselves to the most dangerous mission of their lives - and the greatest opportunity they have ever had of returning home. After Voyager arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in December, Captain Janeway and Starfleet Command agreed to return to Earth slowly. Starfleet dispatched counselors to help Voyager's crew adjust to the welcome but sudden return home. Among them were Counselor Deanna Troi, who had come to know Voyager's crew through her friend and longtime colleague Reginald Barclay. Although there was a major reception, Voyager's crew was made unwelcome by a Federation still reeling from the ravaging Dominion War. Voyager was docked at McKinley Station, laid open and stripped of its custom and futuristic technology. When a Borg virus broke out on Earth, gradually assimilating the population, Voyager was blamed and its former Borg crewmembers Seven of Nine and Cadet Icheb incarcerated. At the same time, the Doctor was imprisoned at the same facility for his connections to Oliver Baines' HoloRevolution. 2378 In January, Vice Admiral Janeway reassembled her former senior officers to free Seven, Icheb and the Doctor, and to uncover the conspiracy behind the Borg virus. They received help from Lieutenant Commander Data of the Enterprise, and grudgingly joined forces with Oliver Baines. They received support from "Peregrine", who sent them vital information. Peregrine was none other than Lieutenant Kim's girlfriend Libby Webber, a secret Starfleet Intelligence operative. After the Voyagers broke out their fellow crew people, they boarded the gutted Voyager, took over the ship from a Starfleet security crew to allow Icheb and Seven to regenerate. Meanwhile, Data, the Doctor and their new-found ally, Doctor Jarem Kaz, worked on the Borg virus. Admiral Kenneth Montgomery, in charge of Project Full Circle, boarded Voyager. Instead of taking Janeway and her officers into custody, they joined forces and infiltrated Starfleet Covert Ops headquarters, where Admiral Brenna Covington was transforming into a new Borg Queen. She was stopped and the virus cured. The public did not learn of the incident. Shortly after, Janeway had successfully lobbied for Chakotay to become the next captain of Voyager. In July, Voyager was officially re-launched and sent on its first mission under Captain Chakotay. Starfleet Command had denied Tom Paris to become first officer and instead posted Commander Andrew Ellis on Voyager. Voyager was to return a group of semi-independent colonists to Loran II, a home they had been forced to abandon during the Dominion War. Chakotay's sister Sekaya was retrieved from Deep Space 6 to support the colonists as spiritual adviser. Harry Kim became the second-in-command and took over security/tactical from Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, who had left Voyager to teach at Starfleet Academy. Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell, who had been with Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, inherited Kim's position at ops, while several Alpha Quadrant veterans joined the crew as well. Chakotay was pleased to have a Huanni counselor, Lieutenant Astall. Jarem Kaz succeeded the Doctor as chief medical officer, and HoloRevolution victim Akolo Tare was named senior flight controller while Devi Patel became senior science officer. Andrew Ellis, a Changeling in disguise, had arranged for Voyager to journey to Loran II, where acquitted war criminal Crell Moset conducted experiments on the population left behind during the war. The Changeling killed the real Andrew Ellis and impersonated Chakotay after he and his sister had been captured. 2380 Admiral Janeway was in command of Voyager during the return of the rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell and her Borg forces. Janeway confronted T'Uerell alongside Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and Captain Typhuss James Kira of the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]]. As Picard took command of the fleet to oppose T'Uerell, Janeway left, assuring him that she would be back with some friends. After T'Uerell's failed attack on Bajor and Deep Space 9, Janeway's reinforcements joined with Picard's fleet, and that of the Klingons and the Romulans. The combined fleet pursued T'Uerell to a nebula where they finally defeated her. 2381 During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was one of the vessels able to be reallocated to an allied fleet to reinforce the position of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] at the Azure Nebula. While the Enterprise and Aventine traversed subspace tunnels, hoping to find the Borg launching area, Captain Chakotay and Voyager remained in command of the fleet, overseeing efforts to open other tunnels. However, from an allied fleet of over 300, Voyager was the only ship to survive the Borg invasion force of over 7000 Borg cubes from the subspace tunnel within the nebula, and was able to emit a distress call to Starfleet Command. While the ship was intact, it had its port warp nacelle sheared from its pylon by a grazing collision with a Borg Cube and was drifting in space. The Voyager crew were attempting to salvage material from the battle site to rebuild the nacelle before joining the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] on their search for the source of the Borg invasion. After the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was refitted with a quantum slipstream drive and made the flagship of Project Full Circle. Chakotay resigned after the Borg invasion and the ship was placed under the command of Captain Afsarah Eden. One of the first missions after getting into the Delta Quadrant would be to meet up with B'Elanna and Miral Paris, who had faked their own deaths. 2382 In late 2381, several days from the year 2382, Voyager had made contact with the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant, a civilization modeled similarly to the Federation. Voyager was rescued en route to their space, when they had become under attack by an armada of at least fourteen vessels, all crewed by enemies the ship and crew made during its first tenure in the Delta Quadrant. The Confederacy ships drew the armada away and allowed Voyager safe entry into their space via a subspace phenomenon known as the "stream". Not long after arriving, the leaders of the Confederation had shared a desire to meet the crew of the ship, as a result of their actions with the proctors. After settling into their space, Voyager flew off to meet the [[USS Vesta (NCC-82601)|USS Vesta]], a ship carrying the fleet's new commander, Vice Admiral Janeway. Chakotay would then proceed to give his report about the Confederacy, which prompted further meetings with the new civilization. The ship would remain in the quadrant, the Full Circle Project continuing. 2385 By 2385, Voyager would still be in the Delta Quadrant along with the [[USS Galen (NX-86350)|USS Galen]]. 2387 In 2387, Voyager was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. Captain Chakotay met with survivors from another mixed sentiments. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. 2388 In 2388, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi starship, Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the Intrepid and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. The Voyager was part of the fleet. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet set a course for Regula I using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula I, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships. After drving off the Elachi ships from Regula I, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Harry Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. 2389 2402 In 2402, the USS Voyager made first contact with the Lorians, an avian species. 2409 The USS Voyager remains in service under the command of Rear Admiral Tuvok in 2409. Later that year, the Voyager was part of the task force to push the Borg out of fluidic space. 2410 The USS Voyager was part of the fleet to intercept the Undine during the attack on Earth and Qo'noS. The USS Voyager was part of the fleet to intercept the Undine during the attack on Earth and Qo'noS in 2410. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in command of a version of Voyager which was not stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. In addition to Janeway, its senior staff included first officer Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit, tactical officer and security chief Lieutenant Tuvok, conn officer Lieutenant Veronica Stadi, chief medical officer Dr. Fitzgerald and operations officer Ensign Harry Kim and science officer Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. The ship was part of a taskforce consisting of nine ships - which also included the USS Bellerophon and the USS Interpid - sent to Dorvan V in 2373 order to investigate recent suspicious activities being carried out by the Cardassians on the Federation border. The ships were soon fired upon by Galor class warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons. Unbeknownst to the Federation at this time, these weapons had been provided by the Cardassians' newfound Gamma Quadrant allies, the Dominion. The Cardassians had made contact with the Dominion several years earlier via the wormhole which they discovered in the Bajoran sector, the existence of which they kept secret from the other major Alpha Quadrant powers. In the midst of the battle, Voyager was able to gather detailed sensor readings. Moments before the ship was destroyed with all hands, Tuvok transmitted these sensor readings to Starfleet Command, enabling the Federation to develop countermeasures against the phased polaron beam weapons. The Intrepid was destroyed along with Voyager whereas the Bellerophon barely escaped intact. Of the six other vessels in the taskforce, only one survived. In a possible future, a back-up copy of the Doctor was activated at the Museum of Kyian Heritage during the 31st century. In this future, the Doctor finds that the Kyrians have mistakenly recorded that Voyager was a heavily-armed warship that laid waste to their planet and sparked a bloody war between the Kyrians and Vaskans. With the help of the museum's historian and curator Quarren, The Doctor was able to use a recovered tricorder with medical scans to prove Voyager's innocence. Crew Manifest Commanding officer *Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2377) *Captain Chakotay (2378-2381, 2381-pres) *Captain Afsarah Eden (2381) *Rear Admiral Tuvok (2409-pres) First officer *Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) *Lieutenant Commander Chakotay (2371-2377) *Commander Andrew Ellis (2378) *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris (2378-2382, 2382) *Lieutenant Harry Kim (2382) (Temporary duty assignment) Second officer *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris (2378) *Lieutenant Harry Kim (from 2378) Tactical officer/chief of security *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Harry Kim (2378-2382, 2382) Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg (2371) *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Vorik (2378-2381) *Lieutenant Nancy Conlon (2381-pres) Operations officer *Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell (2378) - killed in September 2378. *Lieutenant Lasren (2378-pres) - replaced Lyssa Campbell in September 2378. *Lieutenant Ayala (2375, when Chakotay was in command of Voyager for a short time.) Conn officer *Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (2371) *Lieutenant/Ensign/Lieutenant JG Tom Paris (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell (2375, when Chakotay was in command of Voyager for a short time.) *Lieutenant Akolo Tare (2378-2381) - killed during the Borg Invasion of 2381. *Ensign Aytar Gwyn (2381-pres) Science officer *Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Devi Patel (2378-pres) Chief medical officer *Lieutenant Commander Bist Fitzgerald (2370-2371) *The Doctor (2371-2377) *Commander Jarem Kaz (2378-2381) *Doctor Sharak (2381-pres) Counselor *Lieutenant Astall (2378) - Astall took an extended leave of absence, and was permanently replaced on Voyager by Hugh Cambridge. *Lieutenant Hugh Cambridge (2378-pres) - replaced Astall in 2378. Hazard Team Alpha Squad (2376-2377) *Lieutenant Les Foster (2376) *Ensign/Lieutenant Alexander Munro (2376-2377) *Crewman Telsia Murphy *Crewman Kendrick Biessman (died 2376) *Crewman Chell *Crewman Juliet Jurot Beta Squad *Crewman Thomas Odell *Crewman Perfecto Oviedo *Crewman Kenn Lathrop (died 2376) *Crewman Mitch Csatlos *Crewman Elizabeth Laird *Crewman Michael Jaworski *Crewman Jeffrey Nelson Other personnel *Seska (2371) Civilians *Neelix (2371-2377) *Kes (2371-2374) *Naomi Wildman (2372-2377) *Seven of Nine (2374-2377) *Icheb (2376-2377) *Sekaya (2378) *Andrew Ellis was actually a Changeling. Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships